CCMW-01 Mustang
The CCMW is a specially designed mobile weapon. Technology/Combat Characteristics Originally built in the 2290's, the Mustang was a competitor for the main unit of the Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations' space forces, but lost to the Realdo series. The prototype was later recovered and upgraded by civilian engineer, Mike Hudson. Originally, the Mustang was designed for use in interception in which the 4 unmanned weapon pods would function as drones while the main unit attacks from a distance. However, complicated operating and the threat of signal jamming prevented any practical use of this system. After its refit, the Mustang can now operate as an assault unit, used more powerful linear weapons, and featured a new operating system. The armor of the Mustang has been treated with an anti-beam coating for limited protection from beam weapons. Despite this, the Mustang depends heavily on the high-speed of its plasma thrusters and the skills of its pilot to overtake superior MS opponents. Internally, the computer systems have been modernized with up-to-date equipment. The main weapons of the Mustang are its four weapon pods which disconnect from the main unit and attack enemies from multiple directions. Due to the jamming effects of GN Particles, the pods are controlled using a wire connected to the main unit. As a defensive measure the wires are treated with an anti-beam coating. Should the wires be cut the weapon pods will self-destruct with enough force to heavily damage a mobile suit. Another feature of the weapon pods are their ability to act as a trap. For example: the pod can be disconnected and set to fire at anything that passes in front of it thanks to an optical sensor mounted on the front and then explode after a certain amount of time or upon running out of ammo, this can be further enhanced by spreading the wire in the surrounding area like a net to entangle enemies. Armaments ;*200mm Linear Cannon :Mounted underneath the main body, the Mustang is equipped with a powerful Linear Cannon. The barrel of the Linear Cannon featured additional armor to protect it from damage. ;*90mm Linear Gun :Mounting one in the mobile armors nose and 2 in each weapon pod, the 90mm Linear Guns have less power than the linear cannon but a higher rate of fire. While individual shots do little damage, consecutive hits can quickly penetrate mobile suit armor. Mostly the linear gun in the nose used to keep enemy mobile suits at a distance so they remain in the effective range of the Linear Cannon, while the ones mounted in the weapon pods are used to overwhelm individual targets or force multiple units out of formation. ;*Weapon Pods :The Mustang is equipped with four weapon pods, each mounting two 90mm Linear Guns. These pods are usually mounted on the main unit but can be detached and controlled through wires treated with anit-beam coatings. The pods can hold enemy mobile suits in place, allowing the Mustang to finish it with the more powerful linear cannon or wear threw the suits armor with continuous firing. Also, the weapon pods can function as additional boosters when attached to the mobile armor, increasing its speed beyond GN-powered mobile suits. System Features ;*Anti-Beam Coating :As a defensive measure against the ESF's beam weapons the Mustangs armor is specially treated for limited resistance to beam weapons. ;*Escape Pod :Should the Mustang receive a large amount of damage in battle, the front of the mobile armor can be ejected from the rest of the unit and escape the battle field. ;*Modular Resupply System :The fuel tanks and weapons were designed to be modular, allowing depleted tanks and empty magazines to literally be removed by the servicing crew to be reloaded at a later time, and fully-loaded ones to be quickly installed in their place. ;*Self-Destruct System :Although the anti-beam coating provides a good defense, it has its limits. As a precaution, each of the Weapon Pods and the main unit (excluding the escape pod) are equipped with a self destruct system. Should the wires linking the Weapon Pods to the main unit be forcibly cut, the pods will self destruct as will the the main body upon ejection of the escape pod. One interesting feature is that the self-destruct can be delayed as a means of tricking the enemy should they decide to recover anything for study. History During the last decade of the 23rd century, the Union had taken notice of the growing use of mobile suits by the AEU and HRL. In response, they commissioned different corporations to design new mobile weapons capable of matching them. The Mustang was intended to be one of these units but its space-based design was discarded in favor of Bell Factory's Realdo. Category:Anno Domini